Gezwitscher in der Nacht (Kapitel)
"Gezwitscher in der Nacht" ist das vierte Kapitel des elften Bandes Scheinangriff. Gleichzeitig ist es das zweiundzwanzigste Kapitel des fünften englischen Originalbandes The Fires of Heaven, der als Die Feuer des Himmels auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung 300px|zentriert Melindhra versucht Mat zu überzeugen, dass er für sich selbst mehr Ruhm suchen muss. Das Lager wird von Schattengezücht angegriffen. Rand und Aviendha müssen zwei Draghkar töten, und es ist klar, dass der Angriff ein Ablenkungsmanöver war. Obwohl die Angreifer Sammaels Namen geschrien haben sagt Asmodean, dass jemand es ihm unterschieben wollte. Handlung Mat Cauthon Ort: Jangai-Pass nahe Taien Mat liegt in seinem Zelt und lässt sich von Melindhra massieren. Beide sind nackt und das Feuer brennt heiß. Sie lobt seine Muskeln, nennt ihn jedoch klein, was Mat verwundert, da er in den Westlanden als groß gilt. Er denkt darüber nach, in seinen Erinnerungen sogar einmal größer gewesen zu sein. Durch vorsichtige Fragen an Lan hat er herausgefunden, dass seine Erinnerungen aus einer zeitlich begrenzten Periode stammen, zwischen etwa fünfhundert Jahre vor den Trolloc-Kriegen bis hin zur Zeit von Artur Falkenflügel. Mat genießt das Zusammensein mit Melindhra, auch wenn sie gern betont, dass sie größer ist als er. Er will irgendwann mal heiraten und eine Familie gründen, kann sich aber nicht vorstellen, dass eine Frau einen Spieler wie ihn nehmen würde. Außerdem gibt es immer noch die Prophezeiung der Eelfinn, dass er die Tochter der Neun Monde heiraten wird. Aber er würde gern mit so vielen Frauen wie möglich tanzen, bevor er sesshaft wird. Melindhra sagt, dass er für den Ruhm geschaffen würde, aber Mat kann nur darüber nachdenken, dass ihn derzeit andere Frauen nicht einmal ansehen, so als sei er Melindhras Eigentum. Er fragt sich, ob sie sich wegen der Kette so verhält, die er ihr geschenkt hat und die sie zwar nicht trägt, aber gern und oft vorzeigt. Ihm bedeutet das nichts, denn er schenkt schönen Frauen gern schöne Dinge, selbst wenn es ihm nur ein Lächeln einbringt. Melindhra sagt, dass er in Rands Schatten steht, lenkt aber ein, dass auch das ehrenvoll sein kann. Mat hört ihr gar nicht wirklich zu. Er ist immer noch mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Es gefällt ihm nicht, dass eine Frau ihn wie ihren Besitz behandelt. Die Aiel berührt seine Narben und erklärt, dass er lieber Narben haben sollte, die er sich in seinem eigenen Namen verdient hat, statt welche, die er im Dienst von einem anderen erhielt. Aber er dreht sich zu ihr um und fragt nach, ob sie wirklich noch nie von der Tochter der Neun Monde gehört hat. Melindhra verneint und Mat droht, ihr den Hindern zu versohlen, wenn sie ihn anlügt. Sie ist nicht beeindruckt und Mat vermutet, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Speer ersticht, wenn er es versucht. Er bittet sie, zu schwören, dass sie den Namen noch nie gehört hat, und Melindhra wiederholt ihre Antwort. Als sie fragt, wer das sein soll, ertönt Vogelgezwitscher draußen - Vögel aus den Zwei Flüssen, die Rand als Signal für einen Angriff ausgewählt hat, jeweils ein Vogel für eine bestimmte Himmelrichtung. Aus den Tönen erkennt er, dass die Angreifer von Süden kommen, wo sein Zelt steht, und von Norden. Fluchend zieht Mat sich an, während Melindhra sich nur verschleiert und nackt hinaus rennt. Er legt auch sein Fuchskopf-Medaillon an, da er inzwischen verstanden hat, dass es ihn davor schützt, dass man ihn mit einem Gewebe der Macht berührt - egal ob Heilung oder Angriff oder etwas anderes. Sobald er aus dem Zelt tritt, wird er schon von einem Trolloc angegriffen. Um ihn herum kämpfen die Aiel und er sieht Männer, die zusammen mit den Trollocs kämpfen und dabei "Sammael und die Goldenen Bienen" rufen. Tatsächlich handelt es sich um einen gemeinsamen Plan von Lanfear, Graendal, Sammael und Rahvin. Sie wollen Rand auf Sammael hetzen, und ihn damit in eine Falle locken. Dazu startet Sammael diese offensichtlichen Angriffe. (Ein silberner Pfeil (Kapitel)) Mat ruft, dass er kein Held ist und kämpft gegen die Trollocs. Er denkt, dass ihn nur die Nähe zu Rand in solche Schwierigkeiten bringt. Er tötet einen weiteren Trolloc und sieht sich dann einem Myrddraal gegenüber. Ohne zu zögern stürzt sich Mat auf ihn, da er weiß, dass er schneller sein muss als das Schattenwesen, um nicht zu sterben. Mat kann dem Myrddraal eine Hand abschlagen, bevor er ihm die Kehle und die Fersen durchschneidet. Als er sich umsieht, merkt er, dass die Trollocs und Schattenfreunde inzwischen geflohen sein müssen. Er findet, dass der nächtliche Angriff keinen Sinn ergibt, da die Angreifer es bis kaum in die hinteren Reihen geschafft haben und kaum gehofft haben können, mit ihrer unterlegenen Zahl zu gewinnen. Melindhra kommt wieder zu ihm. Sie gehen gemeinsam zurück zum Zelt und die Aiel sagt, er sei so groß, wie ein Mann sein soll, da sie ihn mit dem Myrddraal gesehen hat. Mat grinst, doch er kann nicht aufhören, über den Angriff nachzudenken. Er weiß, dass niemand einfach grundlos angreift. Rand al'Thor Ort: Jangai-Pass bei Taien Rand verlässt das Zelt, als das Signal eines Angriffs ertönt. Um ihn herum sind die Aiel in Aufregung. Die Kämpfe sind fern von ihn, am Pass rührt sich nichts. Rand denkt, dass der Angriff keinen Sinn ergibt. Als er sich zu seinem Zelt umdreht, sieht er dass Aviendha herausgekommen ist. Ein Draghkar steht neben ihr und hat sie schon eingelullt. Rand tötet das Wesen mit einem winzigen Strahl von Baalsfeuer. Aviendha erwacht aus ihrer Trance. Als sie ihn sieht, hebt sie die Hand und ein Feuerstrahl schießt auf ihn zu. Rand wirft sich erschrocken zur Seite und schreit sie dann an. Avienda schreit zurück, dass sie es ihm das nächste mal selbst überlässt, sich zu retten und als er sich umdreht, sieht er auch hinter sich einen Draghkar. Aviendha geht ins Zelt zurück, und Rand entschuldigt sich bei ihr. Da er nicht sicher sein kann, ob sie schon wieder bedeckt ist, wartet er draußen. Drei Amys, Melaine, Bair und Egwene kommen auf ihn zu, angelockt von Aviendhas Anwenden der Einen Macht. Egwene macht ihm einen Vorwurf, dass er Aviendha verärgert hat, da ihr schon klar ist, warum er ohne Schuhe und Mantel vor dem Zelt wartet. Egwene schlüpft zu Aviendha ins Zelt, um mit ihr zu reden, und die Weisen Frauen wenden sich ab, um nach den anderen zu sehen. Melaine läuft voraus und Amys und Bair wetten, zu wem sie zuerst rennt: Amys glaubt, sie würde zuerst zu Dorindha gehen, doch Bair glaubt eher, sie läuft zu Bael. Rand versucht zu verstehen, was Egwene und Aviendha reden, doch sie sind zu leise. Moiraine und Lan kommen zu ihm. Rand sagt, dass er sie früher erwartet hat, da sie sonst auch immer zuerst zu ihm kommt. Moiraine antwortet, dass sie nicht immer seine Hand halten kann, aber er sieht, dass sie errötet. Rand fragt sich, warum sie nicht eher gekommen ist, da sie die Anwesenheit des Draghkar gespürt haben muss. Er denkt darüber nach, sie zu zwingen, ihm die Frage zu beantworten, bringt es aber nicht über sich. Statt dessen sagt er, dass sie jetzt wissen, dass der Angriff - wie in der Kaltfelsenfestung - dazu gedacht war, alle abzulenken, während der Draghkar ihn töten sollte. Moiraine warnt ihn, die Verlorenen nicht für dumm zu halten. Dann wünscht sie ihm eine gute Nacht und geht. Inzwischen kehren die anderen Aiel zurück, unter ihnen auch die Töchter des Speers, die ihn eigentlich bewachen sollten. Alle wirken beschämt und halten ihm ihre Speere hin, während Adelin sich dafür entschuldigt, dass sie nicht bei ihm geblieben sind. Rand fragt, was er mit ihren Speeren anfangen soll und befielt ihnen, ihre Posten wieder einzunehmen. Er steht auf, um zu gehen. Er betritt Asmodeans Zelt und der Verlorene verteidigt sich sofort, dass er ihm nicht hätte helfen können und Rand ja auch allein mit den Draghkar fertig geworden sei. Rand unterbricht seinen Wortschwall und sagt, dass er ihn vielleicht getötet hätte, wenn er ihn draußen und mit Saidin erfüllt gespürt hätte. Asmodean hatte das gleiche gedacht. Rand sagt ihm, dass der Angriff von Sammael kam. Asmodean entgegnet, dass es Sammael nicht ähnlich sieht und vielleicht einer der andere versucht, es Rand glauben zu lassen. Rand sagt, dass er sicher ist, da Sammael bei Serendahar genau so versucht hätte, ihn zu ködern, bis ihm aufgeht, dass er gar nicht weiß, wo das ist und dass es nicht sein Gedanke war. Asmodean sagt nur, dass er das nicht gewusst hat, ohne genauer darauf einzugehen. Rand sagt vorsichtig, dass er den Grund wissen möchte. Ihm ist bewusst, dass das Bild, dass er von Sammael im Kopf hat, nicht von einer Beschreibung oder seinen eigenen Erinnerungen stammt. Er fragt Asmodean, warum Sammael ihn jetzt so siegesgewiss angreift und anscheinend will, dass Rand ihn verfolgt, wenn er doch nur angreifen würde, wenn er sich absolut sicher ist. Sie diskutieren stundenlang, ohne zu einer Lösung zu kommen. Asmodean bleibt dabei, dass es einer der anderen war, um Rand und vielleicht auch Sammael loszuwerden. Rand beobachtet den Verlorenen, der ihn immer wieder fragend ansieht, wegen der Worte, die Rand unbedacht herausgerutscht sind. Als er zu seinem Zelt zurückkehrt, berichten ihm die Töchter eifrig, dass Egwene fort ist, Aviendha schläft und böse auf ihn ist und geben ihm so viele verschiedene Ratschläge, dass er sie gar nicht mehr versteht. Als sie endlich schweigen, sagt Adelin erneut, dass sie mit ihm über ihre Schuld sprechen müssen, doch Rand erklärt, dass er es vergibt und dass sie zu den Weisen Frauen gehen sollen, weil die sicher besser verstehen, worauf die Frauen hinaus wollen. Aviendha schläft tatsächlich und Rand legt sich ebenfalls hin. Er träumt von Aviendha mit Sammael an ihrer Seite, wie sie Rand mit Feuer angreift. Charaktere * Mat Cauthon * Melindhra * Rand al'Thor * Aviendha * Egwene al'Vere * Amys * Melaine * Bair * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Adelin * Asmodean Erwähnt * Artur Paendrag Tanreall - auch als Artur Falkenflügel * Maecine * Sammael * Hadnan Kadere * Dorindha (Dachherrin) * Bael * Couladin * Dunkler König Gruppen * Ta'veren * Hornbläser * Aiel ** Tochter des Speers ** Lehrling der Weisen Frauen ** Weise Frau (Aiel) ** Gai'shain * Trollocs * Myrddraal - auch als Halbmensch, Blasser und Nachtläufer * Draghkar * Car'a'carn * Wiedergeborener Drache * Traumgängerin * Aufgenommene * Aes Sedai ** Blaue Ajah * Behüter Erwähnt * Braune Ajah * Tochter der Neun Monde * Chareen * Shaarad * Verlorene * Schattenfreunde * Schattenhunde Orte * Rückgrat der Welt ** Jangai-Pass Erwähnt * Zehn Nationen ** Aelgar ** Eharon * Thakan'dar * Kaltfelsenfestung * Serendahar Gegenstände * Shoufa * Fuchskopf-Medaillon * Ashandarei Ereignisse Erwähnt * Trolloc-Kriege * Hundertjähriger Krieg Sonstige * Eine Macht ** Baalsfeuer Sprichworte * Der Blick der Augenlosen bedeutet Angst. Aiel Verwandtschaftsgrade * Erst-Schwester Kategorie:Scheinangriff (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Rückgrat der Welt Kategorie:Jangai-Pass